


Chocolate chase

by decidedlypale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nutella, foodplay, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidedlypale/pseuds/decidedlypale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fill for the teen wolf kink prompt: Stiles is eating Nutella with a spoon and Derek decides he wants some. He does NOT use the spoon ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fill whilst I work on the next chapter of Foundling, take it as an apology and peace offering for this once taking so long, there's been so much going on at the moment as I've moved country so things have slowed down on the writing front.. Hope this makes up for it a bit!

"That. Is repugnant."

"This, is delicious, Captain Killjoy. Maybe you should try expanding your pallet beyond harmless little fuzzy creatures every once in a while, less bones in your teeth." Stiles retorted. "Fiddly business picking them out with claws, I've seen Scott struggle."

He shrugged as he plunged the spoon back into the tub, scooping an oversized dollop in defiance. It dripped slowly, the excess stretching back towards his lap as he brought it to his mouth.

"I wasn't referring to the Nutella, idiot." Derek muttered, eyeing the spread as Stiles licked it into his mouth.

"Mnnfff?" Was all he got in response as his cheeks began to fill with hazelnut goodness.

He raised his voice. "If you're going to insist on a diet of children's party foods you could at least eat like an adult."

Stiles simply chuckled darkly as he dunked the spoon back in, mouth still sticky with the sweet paste. He scooped a comparatively small amount this time, waving it towards Derek's face with a wicked grin and a cocked eyebrow. Derek chose to ignore offering, eyes returning the book in his lap.

"Suit yourself." Stiles muttered, moving to add a more substantial amount before he would return the spoon to his mouth "tastes so much sweeter the unconventional way though."  
He wiggled his eyebrows as he dropped the spoon entirely into the tub, chasing it with his finger as he snatched some Nutella onto the tip.

It was halfway to his mouth when his wrist halted, gripped mid-air. He looked over to Derek to find his glare solely focussed on the chocolate coating his digit. Slowly, deliberately, he tugged it towards his mouth, tongue reaching out as it approached his lips.  
He sucked the finger fully into his mouth before raising his eyes to meet Stiles' startled stare.

"You insisted." he growled when he finally let the finger fall slack from his mouth.

Stiles attempt at a reply was stuck amidst the goo that filled his mouth. Unfortunately said attempt only drew attention to that fact as Derek raised his eyebrows, a playful smile that erred on menacing crossed his face before he closed the space between them.

Stiles gulped. Audibly. As Derek's fingers drew his jaw towards him, pushing against the rest of his body as he leaned through him into the sofa. His tongue darted out once again as he licked a strip at the corner of Stiles' mouth that had once contained the chocolate but now could only possibly bear a trace of it, detectable to the keen senses of a wolf.  
He was soft and slow as he pressed his mouth where his tongue had been, a rumble growing in his throat as he purred towards Stiles' lips. Stiles barely had time to register the implications before that tongue was back again, forcing it's way into the cavern of his mouth, seeking that sweet taste behind his teeth and roaming deeper as he pushed back against it, catching Derek's lips in a slow, strong kiss. 

His eyes began to flutter closed as he pushed back against him, hoping to chase the savoury scent of Derek's mouth for himself, to mix the tastes and create something new, darker and more alluring than any treat he'd tried before. He gasped as it was snatched from him before he could explore, eyes snapping open in time to catch Derek's amused expression before he collected his things, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?!" He spluttered at his back as the door swung open. Derek turned his head slightly, catching Stiles' gaze over his shoulder.

His voice was heavier than Stiles' had expected from the amusement in his eyes as he choked "To get some bones in my teeth." and closed the door quickly behind him.


End file.
